Stranded with little hope
by AzulaBlue92
Summary: Two but one and stranded come together to make a promising sequel. After the trio leaves behind a deadly weapon everyone but Kanan is affected. Worlds clash between the living and the memories. Watch as we stuff even the crew doesn't even know about eachother. Watch as we see fears of authority, loss, trust and family come back in painful ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys since I've been gone for so long I have a big surprise! Stranded two and two but one are joing forces. This is the first time two of my stories have clashed with each other and I'm really excited to get started! So this time it's Kanan on his own. He has to watch out for three people on an abandoned island. It's going down for real!**

 **With Hera and Kanan**

"I'm worried." Hera said. She was rubbing her forehead as the streaks of hyperspace quickened.

"We're gonna be fine." Kanan said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"But she was on the ship, what if that gas spreads?" Hera asked tears coming on,at the painful reminder of the last time this happened. She was referring to just a few minutes back, the trio had broken into the ship but the crew had got only the males out. The girl was still loose and by the time they found her, who knows what she could have done.

"We have more teenagers aboard know. I don't want them to get hurt." Hera said in her motherly voice. Kanan walked out and saw the teens doing something stupid. He came back and told her they were fine. She calmed down a bit.

"Now captain Hera I'm going to get some sleep if you don't mind." Kanan said sitting back in his chair. He dozed off for maybe an hour or so, but when he woke up he found a horrid site. Hera was slumped over the pilot's chair. He jumped up and saw she was barely breathing. Her body had an impaled needle in her stomach. He gasped at the site and quickly pulled her into his lap.

He lightly pushed his hand against her face, looking for any sign of life. Her usual green was a pale color and she wasn't responding.

"Hera! Wake up! Ezra! Sabine! Someone get in here!" Kanan yelled, but no one came. Something was wrong. He got up and the mechanic door opening led him to another site.

The sixteen year old Lylaa, laid right at his feet and she was in the same state as Hera. She looked like she was hit by a speeder. They all did. Ezra was next to Sabine on the floor and they were injected with these...needles? That's what they looked like. Kanan picked one up and saw there was some kind of substance in them. The ship jerked to the right and Kanan fell to the side. Who was controlling...controlling! No one was watching the ship.

He ran to the cockpit and saw that they were headed straight for some planet. He tried to pull up but the controls wouldn't budge. He put his arms around Hera and Lylaa as the ship headed straight for a field. The last thing he saw was fire.


	2. Chapter 2 Slaves and panic attacks

**We are back with Stranded with Little hope! Also in the illusions, even if Kanan says something, she or he will hear it differently. Like "Kanan likes pink uniforms." But someone could hear "Time to die". It all depends on the illusion. Here we go!**

 **With Kanan**

"Agh." Kanan sat up and grabbed his head, which was killing him. He looked around at the remainder of the ghost. It was in pieces, scraps everywhere. Hera will not be happy...Hera! He looked around and only saw Lylaa, who had blood all over her right leg. He scrambled up, causing pain to shoot through his head. He gasped at how bad it hurt and he knew it was definitely broken somewhere. Probably some type of concusion. He hobbled over to her.

"Lylaa, hey you gotta wake up." He shook her shoulders lightly, and held her up with his arms. She slowly started to move.

With Lylaa (what she sees)

Lylaa awoke to see her master standing before her. She was lying on the floor of the animal stall she use to share with her brother. She quickly jumped up and looked at her master.

"Master Jowtan w-what do I owe the pleasure." She bowed down, only to get slapped in the face. She fell to her side and gripped her face in pain. Then her leg started to feel like it was on fire. Like a million insects were biting her.

"You wanna know why I'm here. Because it's noon and my children haven't been fed! You have one job, and you didn't do it!" He hit her again and fear rung through her body as she realized the time.

"I'm sorry master. I was sewing you children's clothes and after I scrubbed the floor and fed the animals, I just fell asleep." She had done even more, but didn't mention it. He glared at her.

"You telling me this is my fault? Are you talking back to your master?!" His voice boomed with anger. Lylaa took a gulp as his face moved towards hers. He stuck one finger pointing towards the house.

"When I'm done with you, you're gonna wish you were still asleep." He yelled at her. Jowtan pulled Lylaa by her hair out of the barn and onto the field. Her one dress that she had was ripped to pieces and tared even more on the strange bushes of food. She watched as her mother ran after her, only to be held back by her father. Her mother's usually light red eyes turned darker with fear.

Jowtan pushed Lylaa into the floor of his kitchen. He pulled out his gun. He loaded it. He shot her in both legs at full blast.

With Kanan

He watched as the girl had a panic attack in front of him. She was saying her head hurt and was talking about her master. He didn't know what was going on but it didn't take him long to realize. It was the gas. The gas that had torn Ezra and Sabine apart and was now getting Lylaa. He tried to pull her out but she only pushed him away.

She started screaming and grabbed her legs. Then it was over. She had woken up, and started breathing quickly. She was hyperventilating. She was gonna pass out if he didn't get her to calm down. She was still lying on the floor and couldn't move.

Kanan lifted her off the ground bridal style. He moved her to where the rain that had started, wasn't going to hit them. He put his hands up in a calming motion, trying to send waves through the force. But it wasn't working. He tried again. Nothing. It was gone. The force wasn't working here.

But he had bigger problems. Lylaa was holding her ears shut and whispering something in a foreign language. Kanan moved her head so that she could look at him, but she stared straight through everything.

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay. It's over, it's all over. No ones gonna hurt you!" He said softly.

"He's, he's so...I hate him!" She said. Lylaa jumped into Kanan's arms gripping onto him. She sobbed into his shoulder, wetting his shirt. Kanan did what Hera did, it always seemed to work for her.

"Let it out. It's alright." Kanan said holding the girls head.

"I just want my mom!" Lylaa said. No matter if sixteen like Lylaa, or seventy, when you're hurt, you'll want your mom.

"I know. But she's in a better place." Kanan said. Lylaa pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you." She said.

Kanan put his hands on her shoulders.

"Come on, let's go find everyone."


	3. Chapter 3 This isn't her

**Okay guys we are finally back! Okay so it's Hera's turn and I can't wait to go for this!**

 **With Kanan and Lylaa**

Kanan grabbed Lylaa's hands and pulled her up and off the ground. Kanan put his arm around her so it was holding her up, since she still felt pain from the powerful illusion. Together they hobbled around the ship, looking for any signs of life.

They found this huge rubble and Kanan realized this was the once beautiful cockpit.

"Someone has to around here." Kanan said kicking away a piece of metal.. He saw something around the rubbage that looked familiar, green. Hera! Kanan let go of Lylaa and removed some of the pile.

It was light and had no pointy edges. Luckily Kanan doubted this could kill Hera, she was a twilek after all, they are proven to have stronger bones. (I think that's a thing). He removed the piles and found her, blood on her face. Kanan pulled her out of the space that had become a hole, and held her.

Hera POV

I woke up and immediately noticed how my leg hurt. I gripped it and realized I was lying on the ground. My house was off in the distance and my mother was walking towards me. She was smiling and I was crying.

My bike was next to me and my big sister was standing beside me watching with close eyes. She had pushed me, again. My mother sat by my side and pulled out a bandage.

"Hera I told you if you don't ride on the flat land you'll fall." She said in a caring tone.

"Dia pushed me!" I said tears down my face.

"Did not!" Did yelled to me.

"Whoever pushed who you were both wrong." My mother said. She helped me up and we walked back down to my house.

"Now I have to go to the market, who wants to come?" My mom said. My sister walked off, obviously angry, but I raised my hand cheerfully. My mother grabbed my hand and we walked towards the stores. When we arrived though, something was different.

Men in armor had guns and when they saw us, they immediately pulled us away from each other.

"You are under arrest under the actions of Cham Syndulla!" He yelled handcuffing my mother and throwing me aside. I saw my father in the back of their truck. I ran after them but the man shot me. My mother was screaming something, people were crowding and everything faded.

Kanan POV

Hera started screaming and grabbed her eye in pain. She shrieked and trying to get her to calm down was becoming impossible. She just kept crying, what do you do for that?

Lylaa stood up and wrapped her arms around Hera and it looked like it was working. Why were girls so good at this? Hera calmed down a bit and when she saw me, she looked relieve.

"I'm sorry." She said wiping her eyes.

"It's fine Hera." I said putting my hands on her shoulders. Her face was red and for the first time in the whole time I've known Hera, her eyes were missing their usual sparkle of hope. Hera always had this and without it well, she didn't seem like her.


	4. Chapter 4 A whole day

**Hey guys so we are back with Stranded with Little Hope! I am so excited to get started and this time I'm coming at you with Sabine! Hope u enjoy. :) the smileys are back baby!**

With everyone that was found

"So what did happen?" Hera asked rubbing her head. She pulled away her hand and realized it was covered in blood. That's why her head hurt. Her leg had a scratch on it and was bleeding a bit.

"That girl dropped the poison that affected Ezra and Sabine on us. I found Lylaa and then we found you, but we haven't seen the others." Kanan said looking down at the ground.

"Plus for some reason the force doesn't work here." Lylaa added. Kanan had almost forgot, I mean it's always just been there. For it to not, is just strange. Kanan pulled Hera up and she began to walk around. She was determined to find something.

She walked around the wreckage of her ship, a tear to her eye, before a flash caught her sight. Hera hobbled over and saw it was a comm and she saw the sight that followed. Sabine was sitting back against the wall, tears down her face and a definitely broken arm.

Sabine POV

"Please don't make me kill them!" I yelled to my commander. The children were so young, they didn't know what they were stealing. I'm fifteen, I don't want to be a murderer.

"The choice isn't yours!" He boomed before smacking the button on. I felt the headache, then the darkness. When the pain stopped I knew it was over and when I woke up the sight was truly horrifying. The six children who stole the imperial information were dead, slashes and blast marks up and down their bodies.

"No!" I ran over to the youngest, maybe four years old. I cradled the child, hoping he would come back, then I looked at the others. The oldest was twelve and the rest in between. What were their parents going to think when they woke up?

"Get up!" My commander yelled marching towards me.

"I don't know when you'll finally get it, but we have no time so you could think about these children, they were criminals!" He yelled staright at my face.

"But they were so young!" I cried, looking for the least bit of symapathy.

"That's it, you talk back to me, you are not leaving your cell for the next 48 hours." He yelled throwing me into the guarded truck and locking me in. I did this to those kids, I didn't deserve to be locked up, that was too good for me, I deserved to die.

Lylaa POV

I slowly sat down in front of her as she leaned against the wall. She kept saying stuff in Mando, much beyond my translation skills. We knew what happened last time we tried to wake them up, so we just rode it out.

She kept crying and talking. I wanted to stop it, but something was telling me to wait. She did stop, like I knew she would and when she saw me, jumped into my arms.

My best friend was never one to cry that much, but then again neither was I. I held her as she let all of it out and as the moon slowly rose.


	5. I'm sorry this just isn't working

**Hey guys, I know I shouldn't be here. But I got a review from EPICxBulleyes saying that I blocked them! I didn't do that of course, and it's yet another glitch for this site. I can't PM, it's randomly blocking people and it's hard to type without it getting deleted.**

 **Listen guys I'm not leaving, I'm moving to the next site. There is this app and website called Wattpad and I'm using it to write stories. I can't do this anymore and I'm sorry guys. If you want to read the end to my other stories just make a free account and look up my username. I don't know why this happened to me but its too much.**

 **As for On Our Own I will return to make sure I fill my part, so RadioActiveRebel have no fear. Also I will still be reading everyone's stories, so don't worry, I'll be here. It hurts me but I need to connect with my readers for more than just stories. Please I beg all of you to just make the free account and join me, it's really easy.**

 **It would mean the world if you followed and I don't want to loose you guys. Love you all and hopefully not for the last time, AzulaBlue out. (But not forever.)**

 **Also if you do follow no story continuations will be up till I get back.**

 **Thank you and special apologies to Craig.**


	6. I'm back in action!

**Guys after seeing what Craig put and reading all of the reviews, I've seen what some of us are going through. I'm putting my technical difficulties aside and I'm coming back, someone needs to be here for you guys. I saw that some people are doing things, and are hurting themselves. Which it not okay. I need to be here for you guys, and I can't loose this community. So I'm back in action! Craig I guess you could review on FluffyCotton92 account for now, until I figure out how to fix some stuff. Just I'm happy to be back and I can't wait to reconnect with you guys.**


End file.
